Dominatrix - a James story
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Fourth and final part of Dominatrix series. Saving the best for last. JAMES SMUT explicit and kinky. Hope you enjoy and review. Love


**Author's notes: **

**Final part of my Dominatrix mini-series-one-shot-saga. The James episode - yey! It didn't come out exactly like I wanted it to, but, I'm actually happy with it as it is. I have to thank ValentineZombie for helping me get over my rut. Brainstorming with you was fun. Real fun.**

**One little mention -I'm rather heavy on the 50 Shades references. Like I said before - I truly think James would make a perfect Christian Grey, so, if I don't get to see that happening on the big screen, then, I will indulge myself in my writing. That's also why, on this one, I was a selfish bitch. James is my man so I kept him for myself. Yup. I'm just that selfish LOL**

**Hope you like my little kinks and leave me with your thoughts, you know, in a review. Maybe, possibly. Thank you.**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

"Baby, please…"

"Jamieee…"

"You can't give up on the first try!"

"I have NO TALENT or balance or stamina or anything remotely required to surf." I flop down onto the wet sand, the surf board discarded by my side.

"Baby, getting washed up the very first time you try is absolutely normal." James chuckles, sitting by my side, his hand drawing slow, calming circles into my lower back. I grunt, my head falling in between my shoulders. I hate being less than perfect at anything. It's, sometimes, my biggest flaw. But I've always wanted to learn how to surf and James was more than excited to teach me. In spite on me being as sports-inclined as a rock! "Come on, baby. Try again." I grunt again, eyeballing my assigned board with malice. "Look, we'll do this…" My interest piques. Bribes will always work with me. "If you – no, no – when you ride your first wave to the beach, I'll…" James quiets thinking his options through. "… I'll… I'll do whatever you want for three whole hours, no questions asked, no nothing, I'll just be your slave, for three whole hours." He belts out happily.

My ears tingle. "Anything?" I ask quietly, slowly turning my face to his.

"Anything." James confirms with a nod. He's positively beaming. I hold back a smirk, already forming a plan inside of my devious mind. For the longest time I've had this little dream I could never get myself to tell him about, because I was scared of the questioning looks, so, this would be the most perfect opportunity to finally have that happen, consequences be damned!

I think a little, trying to figure out what my chances are. Judging by my "performance" earlier, I'd say 1 in like oh say five billion, but, hey, it's one! "Ok." I say quietly and get up from the sand. James' gaze follows me before a smile as bright as the sun graces his features and he's standing right by my side, pulling me into his arms, kissing me senseless, swallowing my pathetic little moan.

He finally lets go of me, bends down and shoves the board in my hands, yanking his own out of the sand. "Come on, baby, let's go!" He urges and runs into the water. His happiness and excitement is contagious so I follow him, paddling my way through the small waves of the white water.

Surfing is a lot of fun but also a big workout on my entire body. I'm not really used to this level of physical exercise so my balance is close to none existent so I take funny tumble after funny tumble into the water. But I've got my little secret dream to fulfill, so I'm not giving up. After a LOT of practice I finally get a grip on balance and manage to stand on the actual board for about half a minute and actually ride a wave – a little.

Soon I'm standing on the board and feeling so smug no one can reach my nose with a ten foot pole! I don't really manage to get to the beach before washing out, but I keep on trying. And trying. And trying again until my stomach grumbles.

"Jamie!" I call out to my boyfriend.

"Yeah, Rina?" He calls out and paddles over to me.

"I'm hungry."

"Giving up on having me as your slave?" He smirks.

"Never." I smirk back. "You said WHEN. You didn't give me a time frame to actually achieve the task.. soooo…" I purr. "When I actually DO ride that wave and not get washed out, you will be my slave, for three whole delicious hours." I lick my lips thinking of what I'll do to him, tasting salt on them.

James gawks at me and facepalms. "What have I gotten myself into?" He's so adorable it causes me to giggle and lean in a little to kiss his lips as soon as his board is by my side. His lips are soft and salty and just a little chapped from all the sun and his scent is intoxicating to me. Our kiss lasts but a second but I feel like I've lived a whole lifetime in that single perfect moment.

"One last wave before we go to lunch?" He asks hopefully. I nod. Actually I had a lot of fun today. Surfing is addictive. Now I can understand why, the second James sees a beach, he's on a board and hitting the waves.

He turns to watch the water. "How about you take the next one and I'll follow you?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! You're taking the first wave. If I do, you'll come in at sunset!" I say determinedly making James chuckle.

"Ok, fair enough." He tells me and begins to paddle away to catch said wave. "I love you!" He shouts at me before standing up and showing off for me, just a little. I giggle to myself and clap at every trick he does. He gets past the white water and allows himself to fall off the board with a big splash.

I shake my head affectionately, but then it's my turn to catch a wave. I'm rather scared. I watch the water and pass on the first option as I see a bigger one coming. I can hear James yell at me to wait for another, but I'm determined to catch the big one. I catch the wave I'm aiming at, manage to stand up and ride it almost properly. Suddenly I'm going past the white water without spilling over and find myself on the beach, with my task completed and James owing me three whole hours of slavery.

"Oh my god!" I yell bringing my board out of the water. James comes to me running, picking me up and kissing me hard on the lips.

"RINA!"

"I did it! I did it!" I scream happily.

"I can't believe you actually rode out your first wave!" James stills all of a sudden. "Oh. My." He says looking me in the eyes. I smirk looking up at him.

"Yup!"

"Oh, God!"

"Yup!"

James groans and I giggle. "Not right now though. I'm hungry and can't be devious enough on an empty stomach."

"What did I get myself into?"

I chuckle and tip-toe to kiss his delicious lips.

"OK, food first, then slave?" James looks at me mischievously.

"Precisely, love, precisely. You'll need your strength, after all."

James' jaw slacks open as I move to my beach tote to grab a towel and dry myself off.

Lunch passes way too slow for my liking, as my head is swarming with images of what I'll do to James – my slave. Oh, how I wish I would have at least one toy with me. But guess I'll just have to make do with – in 50 shades terms – vanilla. Yes, I'm a 50 Shades obsessed fanatic that can't help herself, especially when my boyfriend could be the perfect image of Christian Grey – well except for the burns on his beautiful body and the mentally deranged thing, but, nothing in life is perfect.

"So… emmm… what do you want to do now, baby?" James asks me as we're walking out of the restaurant we've just had our lunch at.

"What do you want to do now, mistress?" I correct him with a smirk as soon as we get back to the car. James slowly turns to me and gulps.

"What do you want to do now, mistress?" He utters, his voice low and a bit fearful.

"Let's go back to the beach. I saw some interesting rocks down there." I smile wide. James smiles at me – still a bit weary, but happy to be returning to the private beach we were on earlier.

"Yes, mistress." James replies. I smirk a little. It's kind of arousing to hear him call me that. Well – he walked into this of his own free will, so I get to enjoy it as much as I want.

The drive is short and quiet. I'm planning. James is biting his lip. Clearly worried.

"Take the beach stuff and snacks, slave." I order playfully as we're getting out of the car. James rolls his eyes a little but does as he is told. "We shall go to the rocks over there for a bit of shade." I inform James, using a royal tone of voice and begin walking smugly towards a special patch of beach I've seen earlier. James follows closely behind me, not saying anything. I feel in control. It's an elating feeling. I love it.

"Set up over there." I point to a nice patch of warm sand that has half shade half sun on it. James nods quickly and follows my order. When he's done he takes his shirt off. "Don't stop." I order huskily. James looks at me quizzically. I gesture to his swim trunks. "Don't stop." I reiterate.

James turns his head to the side, a quizzical look on his face. He opens his mouth to protest but I lift a finger in the air, stepping closer to him. "Uh-uh! Three hours. No questions. Slave." I purr in his ear. James sighs.

"Yes, mistress." He blushes and strips for me. I lick my lips and watch his naked form, eye fucking him already. The sun is making his skin glow. He's mouth watering gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?

"Help me out of this." I order. James gulps and stands behind me to undo the top of my bathing suit. He then proceeds to take off my bottoms and I'm left just as naked as he is. I sigh in content. "Sun block." I instruct. James smiles and grabs the bottle from my beach tote. I just stay there as he coats my back, my arms, my legs before stepping in front of me.

"Mistress, may I?" He asks respectfully. I smile. He's a great slave!

"Yes. You may." I respond with a smirk. James begins to rub sun screen into my chest, paying a lot of attention to my breasts, especially my sensitive nipples. I moan out loud. James' hands move lower on my body, now coating my belly and ribs. I let my head fall back a little while James' hands end up on the apex on my thighs. He's very thorough, even "accidentally" slipping his fingers inside of me as he makes sure to cover every inch of my body with protective crème.

"Stand." I order him and grab the sun block tube from his hand. "I don't want my slave suffering." I tell him before beginning the delicious process of covering his large delicious body with protection. I delight in the feel of his muscles as I gently knead them – his shoulders, his biceps, his shoulder blades, his lower back. I'm swallowing heavily. His buttocks that I squeeze a bit harder than I should electing a small moan from his lips. I kneel behind James and pay attention to his long, delicious legs. When I'm done with his back side I give into the urge and give a gentle bite to his apple-like ass. James yelps in surprise, but says nothing.

I stand and move to his front. To give the same amount of attention to his neck, his chest, his perfect abs. James looks at me with lust blown eyes. "Mistress." He whispers huskily. "You may hold me." I allow. His arms wrap around my body in an instant as mine roam his wide chest.

I rest my face on his pectoral allowing a gentle embrace. Feels good, delicious, arousing. Especially with his hard on pressing into my thigh. I stay a short while like that, then move my hands lower, to his manhood. "We can't have you get a sunburn." James moans when my hand touches his soft skin. "Let go." I order. He opens his arms and I sink to my knees, watching carefully what I'm doing.

At one point I look up and see James lick his lips in want. "Mistress…" He whines, pleas with me. I give a gentle lick before using my teeth to scrape at his head, making him whimper and bite his lower lip, his eyes half lidded. That, right here, is a sight I will never get enough of.

But I control my needs. I stand up, never moving my gaze from his. "On your knees. Hands on your thighs. Palms turned upwards." I order. It's my only chance to see him like this and I will not waste it. James obeys me, kneeling on the towel, just like I've told him. A growl comes from the center of my being. He's beautiful. Perfect. Delicious. Seeing him, with all of the power I know he has, all tame and submissive towards me is the biggest turn on I have ever experienced.

"Look at me." I order. James lifts his head and looks at me shyly, from under his long eyelashes. I caress his face. "You are so beautiful." I tell him, forgetting my role, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Rina… mistress." He tells me. I can't really keep this assertive charade. I kneel in front of him, allowing him to kiss me deeply. I don't even bother to gain control of the kiss; instead I just give myself to his whim, gladly taking what he's offering me, giving what he's demanding of me. When air becomes a necessity I pull away gingerly. "Thank you, mistress." He whispers. I smile.

"On your back." I order. He simply obeys, stretching his long body in front of me. His manhood stands up proudly. I'm drooling. But I push that feeling aside. I gently nudge his thighs apart and crawl in between his legs, leaning down over him, kissing him lightly on the lips then moving lower on his body. "You are not to touch me." James growls a little. "Do you understand me?" James huffs, nodding. "Answer me." I order, my best demanding voice on.

"Yes, mistress." James whispers.

I move lower on his body, leaving a trail of love bites all over his chest. James mewls under each of my bites. I stop to pay attention to his hardened nipples, biting and suckling hard. James arches his back under me, his manhood poking my lower abdomen. I let my whole weight on top of him, pinning him down. "Don't move." I order through gritted teeth. I can barely control myself from piercing his skin with my teeth. It's enough fighting with myself, I don't need him arousing me more.

I sink my teeth sharply in the delicious V of his lower abdomen. It may be a bit hard as James actually cries out and his hips jerk up without control. That does it, I can't take it anymore. My hand flies to his cock, squeezing tightly. James moans and lifts his head to look at me. I meet his gaze and sink my teeth hard in his thigh. "God!" James lets out, looking at me. I move my hand on his length, still finding other places to bite. "God, please!" He begs me.

"What do you want, slave?" I ask huskily.

"Your mouth…" James moans as I sink my teeth into his flesh again, creating yet another mark on his perfect skin. By the time I'm done with him, my James won't be able to walk without pants and a shirt on for days on end.

When I finally give into his request I find it hard to keep my teeth in check. I swallow him to the base to force myself not to bite and James moans loudly. I feel myself about to gag and do my best to swallow around him as I'm going down again. James bucks up into me. I allow him to take control a little.

"Fuck, Rina." James mumbles.

I pull off him with an obscene pop. "Fuck, what?" I growl at him.

"Fuck, mistress." James moans.

"You'd better remember it." I growl again, giving his head a gentle bite.

"Fuck, that's so good." I raise an eyebrow at him and give another gentle bite, right under his head. James moans, his hand shooting up from beside his body, wanting to touch me. He stops mid movement. I growl in appreciation before giving him a harsh suckle. My hand trails down to his balls only to find them pulled up into his body and it's all I need to know that he can't last too long.

A sudden need comes over me. My body cools down, my own needs do not count anymore. I begin to play with his balls, scraping my teeth over the sensitive skin of his cock as I move up and down, taking more of him in every time I go down. I play him like a fiddle, getting the most beautiful sounds from his lips. I can feel the vein under his manhood begin to throb, see his fingers curled in the towel beneath him and realize the exact second he's coming.

Just when he's coming I pop off of him, grab him between my breasts and allow him to come all over me. James is shivering as I'm milking his orgasm, looking at me intensely, wanting, needing to speak, but now daring to utter a single word.

"You may touch me."

James lets out a sigh and caresses my face, before grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me up ever so gently. I go with his hand. He brings me to his level and kisses me lovingly. I smile into the kiss and break away, lying contently on his chest.

"Rina…"

"No questions. Just let me lie in your arms." I feel James nod, wrapping his arms around my lower back. I feel happy and sated, even if I did not find release, as James has. I almost fall asleep in his arms until a phone alarm goes off and James flips us both over, his heavy body covering mine. I look up at him questioningly.

"Three hours are up." He smirks. I growl. "Now I can ask you questions." I turn the lovely shade of a ripe tomato. "Now I can challenge you." I bite my own lip. "Now I can take control of you." I whimper.

"I'm yours." I whisper in a chocked voice. "Only yours. I love you, James."

"I love you, too, Rina." He kisses me slowly, lovingly. "Now tell me, what was with the kneeling?" I choke on plain air.


End file.
